


Knit

by yeaka



Category: Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Valerie looks out for Peter.





	Knit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Red Riding Hood or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He races through the door, leaping out into the snow, landing on all fours and sinking right down to the earth. His paws are light, but his weight is devastating. The cold wind whips against his face, ruffling his fur, piercing every scrap of skin it reaches like a thousand needles. In his human form, he’d already be frosted over.

But Peter isn’t limited to that any longer. He doesn’t need the safety of the village to shield him from the harshness of winter storms. He can brave the most brutal of conditions. He can still go on his hunt, still bring food back for his lover. He starts forward, stalking through the trees.

He’s barely made it past their blanketed garden when he hears her calling. Peter stops at the sound of his own name, ears perking up and swiveling back. He looks over his shoulder to see Valerie in the doorway, holding her red cloak against the cold. 

Immediately, Peter darts back to her. He takes the stairs five at a time and strolls into the house, backing her up into its warmth. She moves to give him room, but she doesn’t cower away from his hulking form. She’s never been afraid of him, even when he’s at his worst, and he loves her for that. She looks at him as though he’s still the boy that she grew up with, and she tells him, “It’s too cold.”

He nods his massive head: he knows. In the body of a werewolf, he can manage. She walks away, then returns with a long scarf in her hands—something she knitted herself just for him. She kneels down to wrap it around his enormous neck, while he just pants and lets her. If he was a man at the moment, he would roll his eyes and laugh at her. He feels ridiculous, being a wolf wearing a scarf. But he also adores her for thinking of him. When she’s finished tying it in place, she brushes down the fur that’s on his forehead and kisses him square between the eyes. Peter whines happily. He tells her in his growling inner voice: _I’ll be back soon._

She breathes, “I know you will.” And then she’s on her feet, patiently waiting.

Peter nudges her legs affectionately and takes off running.


End file.
